Phineas and Ferb get Busted!
by LexiWriter99
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Perry get busted


Candace Flynn was trying to study for this new Lecture at the Super duper Shopping center thing her best friend, Stacy, had gave her when she heard a banging noise outside in the backyard, she peered out of the window of her bedroom, she saw her brother Phineas controlling the crane, and her stepbrother Ferb was holding the big rock up to have the crane pick it up. She sighed, if only she had made sure her mom, Linda saw all the inventions that her step brother and brother built all throughout the summer, the rollercoaster, the beach, the submarine, the boxing ring, the portal to mars, the molecular transporter, the waterslide down Big Ben, and the time machine. Everything she tried, no matter how hard she tried, the boys would make it disappear, if only she had evidence, it hit her, the submarine, the camera. Phineas she knew was capable of fixing it. She also hadn't thrown it away, she kept in a box. The moldy film still hung onto the useless piece of junk.

She grabbed the camera, flying downstairs, and rushed over to Phineas, who was just jumping out of the giant crane.

"Ferb, I know what we did today, wait, has anyone seen Perry?" He asked.

"I know I haven't." Said Ferb, the man of very few words.

Candace hadn't seen Perry either, he disappeared everyday to an unknown location. She kept her mind on the prize. Getting the boys busted.

"Hi boy's, can you maybe fix this for me?" she asked.

"Sure Candace, we just finished our new fort inside a tree." Phineas said.

"Well I don't see anything." Said Candace.

"Off course you don't, you have to go inside to see it." He said.

She went inside and was greeted by an elevator door. She pushed down and the doors opened. She stepped out, everyone was there. The fireside girls, Stacy, Jeremy, her boyfriend, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and Irving, were all down there. She gasped, there were strobe lights everywhere, a juice bar, Love Handel, live. The Baljeetles were going to perform a few songs too. She went back up. She went over and gave the camera to phineas.

A half an hour later he gave the camera back to Candace, she biked over to the Googolplex mall, she had the film developed, she biked back home and waited for her mom, her mom pulled in the driveway. Candace ran over to her and pulled her onto the couch. She pulled the photos from the envelope and she showed her mom.

"Oh my gosh, the boys built that?, does that mean that all these times you have been telling me the boys have been building these things, you weren't being crazy?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher gasped.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Candace said.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I will make it up to you. What do you want me to do for you?" She said.

In the meantime Perry the platypus (Agent P) was off at his secret lair, he had sat down in the chair and listened to the usual blah, blah, blah of his boss. Major Monogram, he walked out to go get Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He went to his lair and got trapped by a brick wall, this time it was sealed with concrete, he had a little eyes hole, and the occasional little hole every few feet. Dr. Doof. had really done it this time. He tried his gadgets, but only one might work. He tried that, but it didn't work. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was starting his lecture.

"You see, Perry the platypus, I have really started to hate dogs, my neighbors dogs, just bark and bark. I have decided to make a Dogbarkawayinator! You see, with one shot of this inator, dogs will be forced not to bark. I hate them, yap, yap, yap, bark, bark, bark, they keep me up all night, now, bask in the glory of my Dogbarkawayinator!" He said.

Perry saw a crack forming, he pounded it with his tail, it crushed and the whole thing came crashing down. Heinz was just about to push the button. Perry jumped up and knocked him down. He threw the remote off the terrace, it smashed into pieces. He left and was just about to take his hat off when Phineas noticed him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" He said.

Perry frowned and surrendered, he knew he would never be able to see the boys again.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas yelled.

Perry nodded.

"Well, how long have you been keeping this from us?" He asked.

Perry flapped his tail five times, signaling that for five years.

"Five years?" Phineas yelled.

Agent P. chattered yes to the boys. He didn't want them to find out.

Just then, Linda came rushing out.

"Boy's, you are in so much trouble!" She screamed.

"What did we do? And guess what we found out!" They asked.

"You know very well what you did wrong." She yelled.

They got grounded for a month. When Linda was yelling at the boys, Candace was in the living room yelling

"Busted, Busted, Busted, yeah yeah yeah!"


End file.
